Full Moon Festival
by Destined 2 crumble
Summary: girls play a little game of dare


Ino knew she would never forget that evening

Ino knew she would never forget that evening. Everyone was there by the stream underneath the setting sky waiting patiently for the night to descend and the stars to blink into existence. Some how everyone discarded their issues with each other for the Full Moon festival, and the air around them had grown impossibly peaceful. Looking around Ino could even see Shino and Kiba getting along.

Tonight she looked her best dressed in a baby blue kimono that brought out her eyes. Her short blond hair had been straighten and rested just above her shoulders. She sat on the blankets they had put down on the soft dew grass, and watched Choji shovel food down his throat, one dumpling after another. Shikamaru was lying next to her on his back with his eyes closed his chest was rising slowly up and down. She knew from experience he wasn't sleeping just relaxed as possible. Even with his expression completely relaxed the tips of his lips tugged slightly into a small smirk.

"Hey Ino-pig!" Sakura's screeching voice filtered through her mood, and she felt the all too familiar annoyance bubbling up in her stomach creating a thick knot of hate. Looking over at the pink haired girl from the corner of her eye, she could see her with the other girl Genin waiting for her to join. Returning her eyes back on her teammates, she found Shikamaru gazing up at her with those squinty intense brown eyes.

"You should go have fun. You're only young once." He sounded like his normal bored self but the advice wasn't something he'd usually give. "You never know when you'll get to do this again." And he was right she realized as she stood up and trotted over to her friends. Shikamaru closed his eyes and took a deep breath letting it out through his nose. His stomach felt tight and painful as if someone tied his intestines into thick hot knots. He knew why he felt that way and it was quite troublesome that Ino caused him it. A deep chuckle sounded from Choji on his left and Shikamaru spared him one eye to gaze up at him with.

"What?" He demanded irritably at his best friend, who just poured sweet and sour miso soup down his throat, using his backhand Choji wiped away any remaining substance on his face.

"Dude." Choji paused to open a bag of lime chips, "You like Ino." Sitting up he glared at his enlarged friend and grabbed the bag from him.

"I do not like her, just didn't want her watching me any longer." And with that, he was up and running away with the chips, a very dangerous action. Choji was up in mere seconds chasing after the shadow-nin.

Tenten had found herself a sweet place by the running water, sticking her small fingers into the cool water. Tempted to go diving in the nude no matter whom was around her that very minute. Which was just Sakura, Hinata, and Ino, but they stayed awkwardly away from the clear water. The sky had darkened to a dark blue and a trace of the rising moon was just above the mountains edging.

"You think that there is going to be fireworks?" Hinata asked quietly starring nonchalantly at Naruto who was in an arm wrestling match with Kiba. Naruto was winning.

"There are always fireworks at these festivals." Tenten told her looking behind her to Neji. He was talking with the Uchiha quietly. He hadn't said more then three words to her. Moreover, the three words he did say was; "I like it." after touching one of her dark bouncy brown curls. She had decided to let her hair down tonight, and Neji wore his up. She thought it was weird but nobody spoke anything of it. Suddenly he looked up and at her. His pale eyes connected with her dark orbs. The moment strained on until she looked away to Sakura.

"Yeah…. Tens right. What's a festival without fireworks?" Ino nodded her agreement and smiled.

"What's a festival without dares?" the mischievous gleam in her blue eyes sent the girls on edge and moved away from her.

"I-Ino." Hinata stammered, a blush creeping onto her cheeks slowly as she looked at Naruto. "I want to play."

"Oh come forehead if Hinata plays you have to or it'll make you a firkin' pussy. And Tens always down to ride." Sakura bowed her head and released a deep sigh.

"Fine you're on. But you get to be dared first." Ino grinned obviously not scared by what Sakura had to offer her.

"Bring it!"

Sakura turned her back on the blond, glanced around the small area, and saw Asuma-sensei sitting next to Kakashi-sensei.

"Kiss Asuma-sensei." She whispered softly so only they would hear. She heard Hinata gasp and Tenten snicker.

"Fine." Ino stood to her feet and straightened out her Kimono just a little so her breasts were showing some then she made her move. Noticing as she walked to the grown man all eyes had found their way on her. Stopping in front of her sensei, she smirked and decided to do this by surprise and straddled his lap as bet as she could due to the restraints.

Her lips crushed down on his, his smoke flavored breath passed through the tiniest part in her lips because he gasped. His lips were rough and hard but soft, and before he could push her away, she got off his lap and walked away into the crowd of people. She waited a couple of minutes before going back to the girls.

"There." She declared with a smirk on her face, Hinata stared at her openly with a deep blush on her cheeks. "It's my turn."

Turning her attention completely on Tenten she smiled sweetly.

"Take Neji to go get some sweet dumplings then give him something sweet he'll never forget." Tenten glared at the blond but just shrugged off the emotion. Tenten stood up kicking off her high heels, letting her feet sink into the soft dew grass. Her pink kimono was as long as the other, it ended mid thigh. She slowly made her way to the Uchiha and Hyuuga, smiling as she reached for Neji's hand. He let her have it, giving her a quick glance before resuming his discussion.

"Neji lets go get some dumplings." She whispered into his ear to be polite. For some reason the long haired boy just smiled and gave her money.

"Go buy yourself some, I'm not hungry." Her mouth opened as she stared at the crumpled money in her hand. Grinding her teeth together, she yanked him up.

"Let's Go Buy Some, now!" With out an apology she dragged him away, into the crowd. After a few feet from the site, she slowed down keeping their hands entwined. Just as they got closer to a vender she turned into and alley and pushed him against a wall.

"Ten-

Her lips pressed against his firmly, as her body pressed against his. For a second she felt as if he'd pull away except, he pulled her closer. He kissed her back with enough valors for both of them. When she felt control slipping she moved away lightly touching his shoulders. Pushing the light fabric away, untiring the sash around his waist. Staring at him she dropped to her knees and grinned.

"Tenten, get up and let's go get the dump-

His sentence was cut short when she slipped his harden member into her small hands, with scars from training along them.

"Huh?" She asked innocently as she led it into her mouth. His hips bucked forward, and his fingers curled into her brown curls.

At first it was weird, she never tried this before so he was used to it. But she remembered what Ino said. Like a lollipop. So she began to lick the long sides, then slip it into her mouth to just pull it out to lick it. Neji gasped as the cool air kept coming in contact with his wet dick.

Tenten fondled his sac with her fingers working tiny little circles with her fingernails. He was gaping soon, and bucking wildly into hr mouth. He moaned loudly and released in her mouth. She pulled back once he was done and spit out the warm liquid. She giggled softly before fixing his clothes.

"Okay still want those dumplings?" he could only nod as she ventured from the alley.

When they returned Neji was a deep red when Sasuke asked what took so long.

"Long lines." Tenten lied as she went to sit with her friends. Hinata looked suspicious but refused to know what happened. "My turn," she whispered.

She looked at the quietest Hyuuga and gave a small, sad smile.

"Hinata, I dare you to kiss Naruto in front of everyone. And it must include tongue action." Hinata looked as if she could die, the blush drained from her face as she slowly shook her head.

"I-i-i-…c-cant."

"Sure you can Hina. Just take a deep breath and command control." The poor girl nodded and looked to where Naruto and Sasuke stood arguing. She stood slowly in the soft lavender kimono that trailed behind.

"So what did you do to Neji, he won't stop watching you?" Ino asked, nodding her head in the boy's direction. Tenten looked over her shoulder at him, and winked just to see him blush. She laughed and faced them again.

"A blowjob." Ino's mouth dropped open and Sakura choked on the water she was drinking.

"When I said something sweet I meant a kiss." The brown eye girl just shrugged and smiled.

Hinata crept closer to her crush taking deep breaths. This was it, it was either now or never. With out any warning she jumped latching herself on to Naruto pressing her lips tightly against his. Everyone scream in surprise. Except Naruto that began to kiss the sweet girl into oblivion. HE entered her mouth with his tongue swiftly never letting her down. They were both struggling for air, when they let up.

Sakura, Tenten and Ino let out loud yelps of laughter as a dazed Hinata decided to join them after another round of kissing.

"Okay Sakura. It's on you now. I dare you to pretend to masturbate in front of Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke." Her mouth opened slightly, a cynical grin twisted her pretty face. "While moaning out Itachi's name."

"Gees Hinata, you are such a pervert." Ino whispered through giggles. Sakura got up and waltz in the middle where the two males were stationed. They were both many inches apart, as she laid on the ground slowly slipping a hand between her legs. Her fingers were pressed against the thin cotton of her panties.

Slowly she moved her fingers up and down the fabric feeling slight tingles along her flesh, she shuddered.

"Ah," she moaned rolling her head along her shoulders, licking her lips. She opened one eye to see Ino nodding her head to say that she had gotten their attention. Soon she began to move faster then slower. Rocking her hips to a nonexistence rhythm. She could feel their eyes on her; it was like she could feel them touching her. Biting down on her bottom lip she let out another moan before finally letting up the gig.

"Itachi-sama!" She screamed while pretending to orgasm, she feel back taking a deep breath.

"What the FUCK!!!" An angry Sasuke yelled, facing her. Sakura feigned innocence as she smiled.

"Sasuke-kun, what wrong?" Instead of answering he stormed off with which look like a UN comfortable situation in his pants. She grinned and sat back down with the rest of the girls.

"That's a full circle." She murmured.


End file.
